De carácter mental
by G-Skywalker
Summary: El casco que le acompañaba con permanencia era lo que les mantenía fuera de contacto, era la barrera definitiva que evitaba que el profesor X lo invadiera. Erik se lo quitó y lo colocó en la misma mesita de madera, junto a la copa.


_Un fic producto del aburrimiento XD y porque pasaron X men First Class por televisión, la mejor pelicula de X men hasta la fecha! No hay duda de que esos dos tienen una química increible y Michael Fassbender es ridículamente sexy._

* * *

Erik entró a la habitación a oscuras. No se molestó en encender las luces, pero corrió las cortinas de las ventanas permitiendo que la luz artificial de la ciudad iluminara un poco la estancia.

Había pasado dos años. Dos años desde aquella batalla que previno el brote inminente de la tercera guerra mundial, de la que tomó parte arrastrado por otros motivos menos heroicos, pero que de igual forma le obligaron a unir fuerzas con el grupo de mutantes liderados por Charles Xavier. El goce de haber salido victorioso luego de tomar venganza del hombre responsable de sus tormentos, desapareció tan rápido como llegó.

La imagen de Charles desvaneciéndose por la bala que impactara en su espina lo acosaba todos los días desde entonces, y su memoria estaba obstinada en recordarle que fue por su culpa, al igual que hace muchos años con la muerte de su madre, que el hombre más extraordinario que conociera en su vida resultara herido.

"No, amigo mío, no fue su culpa, fuiste tú." Había dicho tendido sobre sus brazos, pero no hubo rabia en sus ojos, no, lo que Erik vio fue compasión. Charles había sentido compasión por el hombre que lo confinó a una silla de ruedas por el resto de sus días.

Vertió un poco de vino tinto sobre una copa y observó la ciudad. Ya no pensaba en como hubiera sido su vida si su relación con el telépata hubiera continuado siendo la misma, porque sabía que no tenía lugar con los de su tipo; ambos eran hombres demasiado diferentes, con ideales totalmente contrarios, y aquello no iba a cambiar nunca.

Dejó la copa teñida de rojo sobre una mesita de madera y observó su propio reflejo por el largo vidrio de la ventana. El casco que le acompañaba con permanencia era lo que les mantenía fuera de contacto, era la barrera definitiva que evitaba que el profesor X lo invadiera.

Erik se lo quitó y lo colocó en la misma mesita de madera, junto a la copa.

"¿Estás pensando en mí, Charles?" dijo con melancolía observándose a los ojos, sin esperanza alguna de ser escuchado.

Raven lo había descubierto hace un tiempo, y cada vez que estaban en la cama, la cambia-pieles tomaba la apariencia del telépata para complacerlo, pero sus ojos no eran los mismos, la tendencia de su voz no era la misma, y definitivamente, tampoco lo eran sus toques. Pero era lo que tenía en aquel momento, y estaba acostumbrado a adaptarse.

No obstante de vez en cuando, la nostalgia y el deseo lo obligaban a arreglar un encuentro, no físico, porque para estas alturas, por cómo se manejaban las relaciones con los X-men, resultaba imposible acercarse al profesor sin ser descubierto y ocasionar una batalla campal; sin embargo el poder de Charles se encargaba de todo, lo único que Erik tenía que hacer era dejarse encontrar.

_"Mi querido amigo…"_

Erik sintió como una corriente familiar invadía su cabeza y una sonrisa cansina se dibujó en su rostro. Atravesó la habitación y se sentó en un cómodo sofá de cuero frente a una mesa con un tablero de ajedrez.

"Me estaba preguntando… si tendrías tiempo para una partida." Exclamó ordenando las piezas.

_"A pasado un tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro, tú me venciste esa vez, y admito que estaba ansioso por tomar la revancha." _

Erik sonrió. "¿Me permites verte, amigo mío?" Preguntó vencido por el deseo, observando en medio de la penumbra el asiento vacío frente a sí.

_"Ya estoy contigo."_ Respondió la dulce voz, y Erik cerró los ojos.

El sol alumbraba animadamente sobre el hermoso campo verde de la Escuela de Charles Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos, y Erik se encontró al lado del elegante y bondadoso profesor, con sus piernas saludables y funcionando a la perfección.

"Luces bien." Comentó observando los ojos azules tan distintos a los suyos.

"Tú también, y no lo digo por mera cortesía." Contestó, "por favor…" y haciendo un ademán, lo invitó a sentarse sobre la fresca hierba.

No hablaron por unos momentos, Erik disfrutaba de la mera compañía del otro hombre y Charles lo comprendía y lo compartía.

"Esto es como viajar en el tiempo…" dijo después de un rato "cuando aún éramos inocentes e ilusos."

"Las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado" respondió el profesor "pero creo que es algo que de una u otra forma iba a suceder."

"Nací para ser el villano, ¿eso es lo que estás diciendo?"

"Creo que todos escogen su propio camino, y tú, mi querido amigo, ya habías escogido el tuyo desde mucho antes de que nos conociéramos."

"Es verdad." Reconoció dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa "Y dudo que encontrara la forma de cambiar mi destino si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo… porque creo en mis ideales, tanto que estoy dispuesto a sufrir cualquier tipo de consecuencia que provoquen mis actos." Y con esto, posó su mano sobre la pierna de Charles y este la cubrió con su propia mano.

"Lo sé." Dijo apretándola con ternura. "Pero me complace que me des la oportunidad de rememorar viejos tiempos y disfrutar otra vez de tu compañía."

Erik observó aquel pálido y gentil rostro; no podía entender de donde provenía tanta amabilidad y afecto, que para estas alturas debería estar tan lleno de tormentos como él. Charles creía que todos tenían un lado extraordinario, aún cuando fueran autores de los actos más terribles. Charles continuaba creyendo en Erik, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado. Y que le seguiría causando.

"¿Piensas en mí?" preguntó observando fijamente al profesor y cambiando de postura para quedar frente a frente "No como Magneto, no como un criminal. ¿Piensas en _mí_, Charles?"

Charles guardó silencio unos segundos. Le sostuvo la mirada al hombre del que no escuchaba más que desgracias, al que en el mundo real estaba obligado a perseguir y ver a los suyos morir o caer heridos bajo sus brutales manos. "…Lo hago, Erik… todo el tiempo." Resolvió tomando la mano que había permanecido en su pierna, envolviéndola entre las suyas "Siempre fui sincero contigo, mis sentimientos por ti no cambiarán nunca. Aún cuando sean ellos los que al final me arrastren a la perdición."

Erik pensó en lo fácil que sería para Charles asesinarlo en ese momento, mientras estaba tan vulnerable; acechar su cabeza hasta volverlo loco y conseguir que se suicidara o matara a los suyos; pero Charles era demasiado bondadoso. Aquel hombre que era poseedor de uno de los poderes más peligrosos de todos tenía también el corazón más compasivo y humanitario que Erik jamás hubiera creído posible en una persona, menos en un mutante.

"Por favor, hazlo." Dijo Charles leyendo sus intenciones, y Erik presionó los labios del profesor contra los suyos, en un beso suave, uno que imploraba por el perdón, y al mismo tiempo rogaba porque el sentimiento que permitía aquel bello gesto no fuera jamás olvidado.

Erik saboreó los suaves y dispuestos labios, que correspondían plenamente, disfrutando de aquella esencia familiar del café y la menta en la boca del profesor. Abrió los ojos para observar los de su amante, que permanecían plácidamente cerrados, disfrutando del contacto. "No merezco esto" murmuró entre besos "Ni aunque me arrepintiera de todas las cosas que he hecho hasta ahora, continuaría siendo no merecedor de tu amor…" sus largos brazos rodearon el delgado cuerpo del profesor, una subió hasta su nuca y la otra aterrizó en la espalda baja, justo donde la bala atravesó la carne "…pero no podría prescindir de ello jamás…".

El ritmo con Charles era perfecto. El telépata se anteponía a sus intenciones, por lo que ningún movimiento resultaba confuso o flojo. Erik se desvió a la clavícula, besando y saboreando el hueso que sobresalía bajo la blanca piel del profesor. Escuchaba sobre su oreja los suaves y profundos jadeos de Charles, quien disfrutaba de su propio placer y del de su amante.

El suéter verde musgo fue arrojado a un lado, y Erik comenzó a desabotonar la camisa beige. Cuando el pecho y el abdomen quedaron al descubierto, se separó de la piel del profesor y lo observó. Grababa aquellas eróticas imágenes en su cabeza, para referencias posteriores. Entonces fue el turno de Charles de comenzar a desnudar a su amante. La camisa negra de cuello alto también fue arrojada a un lado y los delgados dedos recorrieron el pecho duro y arduamente trabajado, perdiéndose en los volúmenes y bordeando las formas.

"Eres extraordinario, amigo mío…" susurró, y Erik no pudo dominarse más, cuando vio la lujuria emanando de los ojos azules del profesor.

Leyendo sus pensamientos, Charles llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón que rodeaba la cintura y lo desabrochó. La erección de Erik luchaba contra la cárcel de sus pantalones, y Charles la liberó para apresarla de nuevo, esta vez entre sus labios. Era difícil para el telépata no terminar antes de tiempo, el placer que sentía por los dos sobrepasaba cualquier límite concebido, pero sus ganas de continuar complaciendo su amante le obligaban a controlarse.

"Oh, Charles…sí…" gemía con voz ronca, observando cómo los húmedos labios rosados acariciaban su pene, y sintiendo la lengua jugueteando dentro. Enterraba sus dedos entre el cabello oscuro y presionaba más la cabeza hacia abajo para que la penetración llegara más profunda; a Charles nunca le daban arcadas, siempre la recibía completamente, y eso era algo que las chicas de los burdeles que alguna vez había frecuentado jamás pudieron hacer.

Charles se separó del pene de su amigo con un sonado "plop" y susurró con coquetería "Oh… eres un pervertido, Erik Lehnsherr" y desabotonando sus propios pantalones, descubrió su erección. Erik acarició la punta con sus dedos y atrapó las gotas pre eyaculatorias, llevándolas hasta su boca "Hazlo por mí, profesor…" dijo sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía, con las ganas de arrojarse sobre él cada vez más cerca de explotar.

Entonces Charles tocó su propio pene y comenzó a acariciarse. Erik había reservado un asiento especial en su memoria para este acto, y así recurrir a él en aquellos momentos en que su único encuentro era con su mano derecha.

Las blancas manos de Charles Xavier tocaban su propio cuerpo, mientras jadeaba "Me preguntaste si pienso en ti… ahora te contesto esa parte oculta de la pregunta…" apretaba sus pezones con dos de sus dedos y su otra mano se movía de arriba abajo sobre su pene. "Oh Erik…" susurraba, mientras los fríos ojos azules con pupilas dilatadas de su amante lo devoraban. Erik luchaba también contra la necesidad de tocarse, si lo hacía todo terminaría y por todos los infiernos que no lo deseaba así.

"Siempre luces tan sereno… tan refinado, tan elegante…tan… intelectual…" susurró acercándose hasta la oreja derecha del profesor "mírate ahora…" continuó y apartando dulcemente la mano, se inclinó hasta que su nariz tocó la punta del pene, aspirando profundamente su olor "¿soy el único causante de estos provocantes cambios en tu perfecto perfil?" preguntó, y el fuego ardía en sus ojos voraces.

"Eres y serás el único causante, amigo mío."

Tirando por la ventana cualquier atisbo de autocontrol, Erik acercó más el cuerpo de Charles hasta que su gruesa erección rosó los glúteos "entonces déjame entrar, por favor…" rogó, y los dos pares de ojos azules se enfrentaron. Charles fue bajando lentamente, hasta que las manos de Erik separaron sus glúteos y la erección presionó contra su entrada. Los cuerpos temblaban, y el sudor se deslizaba por las erizadas pieles. "por favor, Erik…" susurró, entonces el hombre lo tomó de la delgada cintura con sus dos manos y tiró hacia abajo. La palpitante erección entró hasta la raíz. En otras circunstancias "más físicas" aquella acción hubiera sido un martirio para la persona que lo recibía, pero en sus mentes el dolor no existía, y podían jugar con sus fantasías sin temor.

Charles ahogó un grito de placer, y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, de arriba abajo, sostenido de los firmes hombros del otro hombre. Erik lo rodeaba con sus brazos y su quijada reposaba sobre el pecho del profesor, así sus ojos podían ver las expresiones que se dibujaban en el hermoso rostro del telépata.

Sentía a flor de piel su recorrido por el estrecho canal, como Charles apretaba en los momentos indicados, empujándole hacia el borde del orgasmo. "Tócate…" susurró jadeante sintiendo que el inevitable fin estaba cerca, e inmediatamente Charles llevó una de sus manos hacia su erección y los dedos blancos se prensaron alrededor y comenzaron a moverle al ritmo de la penetración.

Atendiendo los pensamientos de su amante y dado que también estaba en su límite, Charles comenzó a moverse más y más rápido, y entre susurros ininteligibles, ambos conectados por la mente sintieron como el estremecimiento recorría sus espinas, se acentuaba en el abdomen y terminaba con la explosión en sus erecciones. Las uñas se enterraron en la carne y las cabezas con los cabellos revueltos se echaron hacia atrás; entonces ahogaron gritos de placer mientras Charles sentía el semen de su amante llenando su interior y él mismo derramaba el suyo sobre el pecho del otro hombre.

Luego del estremecimiento, permanecieron unos momentos sin hablar, sin observarse, recobrando el sentido, siempre manteniendo la misma postura y Erik podía sentirse aún dentro del cuerpo de Charles. Al cabo Erik tomó un poco del líquido que había aterrizado en su abdomen con dos de sus dígitos, llevándoselos a la boca y disfrutando del intenso sabor. Compartir los fluidos de otra persona más de lo estrictamente necesario en una sesión de sexo era algo que Erik no acostumbraba a hacer con sus amantes anteriores, que resultaban tan superficiales e insípidos como cualquier otro tipo de relación en su vida. Pero con Charles se sentía incapaz de retener a la loca de la casa, y sus fantasías más íntimas e incluso algunas otras un poco mórbidas salían a flote sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Sus dedos volvieron a cargarse de nuevo, pero esta vez fueron a parar frente a la boca del mismo profesor "Todo en ti es tan puro, tan limpio…" susurró y sus ojos azules centellaron "y no debería ser desperdiciado." Las manos de Charles sostuvieron el brazo de Erik, y los labios dejaron salir al pequeño y húmedo musculo que se movió lentamente hacia arriba desde la muñeca, atravesando la palma y recorriendo el largo de los dedos hasta que se cargó de su propio líquido. Erik observaba, y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un pequeño gemido cuando la lengua se paseó lentamente sobre los delgados labios rosas mientras el profesor se saboreaba él mismo. Volvió a cargar sus dedos con lo que quedaba y lo depositó por el largo de los labios de Charles "Todo en ti es hermoso, amigo mío…" entonces se sumieron en un largo y profundo beso; la lujuria fue desapareciendo gradualmente y el beso se convirtió en un suave y cariñoso contacto. Continuaron por un largo rato, acariciando sus bocas, con el sentimiento de despedida ahora alojado en el ambiente.

Entonces sin poder evitarlo, Erik escondió la cabeza sobre el pecho del profesor y lo abrazó con fuerza. Charles devolvió el gesto, su nariz se enterró entre los cabellos cafés y aspiró su aroma. "Perdóname Charles…" susurró cuando la inevitable culpa volvió a resurgir, "Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho… por no compartir tus ideales, por atentar contra todos tus logros y contra tu gente…"

"Erik…" contestó dulcemente "No hay necesidad del perdón… nuestros caminos son contrarios, y debemos lidiar con ello. No obstante, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti por si algún día desearas regresar, aunque la posibilidad parezca remota…"

"Las mías están abiertas para ti también…" comentó pensando en lo ridícula que parecía la idea y ambos compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad.

No importaba lo exquisito y perfecto que resultara su encuentro, la despedida siempre resultaba tan dolorosa como la primera, pero la partida era inevitable y en el mundo real las cosas eran diferentes; en el mundo real él era Magneto y su amante el Profesor X, dos enemigos mortales. Erik observó fijamente por última vez los grandes pozos azules. _Si me encontrara con él en el campo de batalla, lo mataría… y mi mano no vacilaría. _Así de poderosos eran los ideales de Erik Lehnsherr, y el profundo amor que sentía por el hombre que fue capaz de revelar lo mejor de su persona no iba a impedir que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Charles leyendo su pensamiento, sonrió y contestó "entonces estaríamos en terrible desventaja, mi querido amigo, porque yo no sería capaz de arrebatarte la vida."

En ese momento Erik tomó las dos manos del profesor y las besó con ternura "Tú deberías." Charles negando con la cabeza, contestó "No es mi forma de hacer las cosas. Sería privarte de la oportunidad de arrepentirte de tus actos; porque aún creo en ti, sé que el momento llegará."

Erik le dedicó una sonrisa melancólica y susurró "creo que es hora…" y soltó las manos blancas, que cayeron a los lados del cuerpo de Charles, como inertes. "Espero que tengamos otra oportunidad de compartir tiempo juntos…" contestó el profesor "Solo debes permitirme entrar…" y le dedicó una sonrisa forzada. "Buena suerte."

Y con eso, el rostro de Charles comenzó a hacerse más y más difuso, y Erik controló la horrible necesidad de alcanzarlo y sostenerlo entre sus brazos, porque sabía que era imposible.

Abrió los ojos. Fue difícil adaptarse de nuevo a la penumbra... y a la realidad. El contacto había terminado y no volverían a encontrarse en mucho tiempo, no mientras Erik, Magneto, estuviera en movimiento, porque si Charles no se atrevía a matarlo mientras entraba a su cabeza, Erik sabía que aprovechaba la oportunidad para enterarse de lo que podía.

Mientras, luchando por arrancarse esa horrible sensación de soledad y culpa, se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto de baño, con la intención de limpiarse el líquido derramado por su ropa interior, que había alcanzado a humedecer sus pantalones.

Al salir envuelto en una bata, se vistió con ropa limpia y se acercó de nuevo a la ventana en su posición original, observando su propio reflejo. Tomó de nuevo el casco y lentamente fue colocándolo sobre su cabeza, y fue entonces cuando dejó de ser Erik.

Magneto no desfallecía, no sucumbía ante la remembranza. Ahora tenía trabajo que hacer, tenía que luchar por sus ideales, y aplastaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a cruzarse por su camino.


End file.
